


Baptism

by alaalarawan (Sakamichi), Sakamichi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakamichi/pseuds/alaalarawan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakamichi/pseuds/Sakamichi
Summary: Yohan's been thirsting on Seungwoo for the longest time, but he's never had the guts to explicitly admit this, much less confess his true feelings, towards Seungwoo. At least, not until up to this moment.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Yohan
Kudos: 19





	Baptism

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags. Pure, deep, dirty Filipino language used. Kalat and kalat only.

_Tangina_. 

Kinakabahang nagpapaikot-ikot si Yohan sa kwarto. Hindi siya mapakali, hindi rin siya makahinga nang maayos.

_Tangina, bakit ko sinend 'yon?_

Kulang na lang ay maiyak siya sa takot, kaba, excitement, at kung anu-ano pang mga iba't-ibang damdamin na nagkahalu-halo na sa loob ng kanyang sistema. Pakiramdam niya ay maaari na siyang mahimatay ngayon din, o kaya naman ay atakihin sa puso, kahit ano basta makatakas lang siya sa sitwasyong kinakalagyan niya sa kasalukuyan.

Patuloy ang pagtunog ng kanyang phone. Paulit-ulit ang chorus sa kantang Tala ni Sarah G. Hindi na mabilang ni Yohan kung pang-ilang tawag na 'yon galing kay Seungwoo na hindi niya sinasagot. 

_Bobo ka Kim Yohan. Bobo, pokpok, makalat_

Confident naman siya madalas. Hindi niya lang inaasahan na sosobra na pala siya at hindi napigil ang sarili. 

Maayos silang nag-uusap ni Seungwoo sa Messenger. Nagsimula sa reply ni Seungwoo sa kanyang Story, kung saan nag-post siya nang larawan ng kanyang bagong kwarto na mag-isa niyang nilinis at inayos buong araw. 

Bagong-lipat lang si Yohan sa condo na ito. Wala pang sampung minuto ang layo nito sa kanyang opisina. Kumpara sa dati niyang tinitirahan na inaabot siya nang mahigit-kumulang isa o dalawang oras na biyahe papasok at pauwi. 

Mabuti na lamang at na-kwento ni Seungwoo na mayroon pang bakanteng unit sa condo na inuupahan niya. 

Si Seungwoo ay matagal niya nang kakilala. Hindi sila gaanong close noong una dahil ilang taon din ang lamang ni Seungwoo sa kanya noong sila'y nasa High School pa, pero nagtagpo silang muli sa unibersidad kung saan naging magkaklase pa sa ilang GenEd classes. Bukod pa roon ay marami silang mga mutual na kaibigan, kaya't napadalas din na magkita at magkasama sila sa maraming gala ng kanilang barkada. 

Ngayong kakasimula pa lang ni Yohan magtrabaho, si Seungwoo ang tumutulong sa kanya sa adulting. Ito ang naglibot sa kanya sa BGC, kung saan siya makakahanap ng murang kainan, kung ano ang sikreto nito para makapag-ipon nang higit sa sapat, kung papaano ang magandang diskarte para sa kanyang commute, at kung anu-ano pa. 

May mga pagkakataon din na kapag inaabot na nang hatinggabi si Yohan sa trabaho, pumapayag si Seungwoo na makitulog muna si Yohan sa condo unit niyang malapit lang sa kanilang mga opisina. 

Ang hindi alam ni Seungwoo ay bukod sa kaibigan, may ibang pagnanasa pa si Yohan para sa kanya. 

Matagal nang crush ni Yohan si Seungwoo, at alam din ito nang kanilang barkada. Alam na nga yata nang lahat na nakakakilala sa kanilang dalawa, dahil hindi naman marunong magtago o magpanggap si Yohan. Palagi siyang madaling mabasa, sadya lang siguro talagang manhid itong si Seungwoo. 

Ilang beses nang sinubukan ni Yohan umamin, ngunit kahit pa ilang salita o kilos ang gawin ni Yohan para magpapansin o magpa-cute kay Seungwoo ay palaging inosenteng ngiti lang ang sinasagot nito. 

Hindi na kaya ni Yohan ang magtimpi. 

Tama na, sobra na ang pagiging manhid ni Seungwoo. 

Kaya diniretso na ni Yohan ang kanyang nais. 

_**Han Seungwoo** : wow! cute room_  
_**Han Seungwoo** : invite mo 'ko minsan, nandito lang naman ako sa 36th floor haha_

_**Kim Yohan** : tara dito hahaha_  
_**Kim Yohan** : binyagan natin yung bago kong kama hahahaha charot_

"Ay putangina!?"

Napasigaw si Yohan nang ma-send kay Seungwoo ang mensahe. Plano niya sana ay i-type lang 'yon bilang biro at i-screenshot upang ipakita sa kanyang best friend na si Hangyul. 

_Tangina, bakit ko sinend 'yon?_

Susundan niya pa sana ang kanyang mensahe upang ipaliwanag kay Seungwoo na biro lamang iyon, pero biglang nag-ring ang kanyang phone. Tumatawag si Seungwoo. 

Takot at nahihiya, binitawan ni Yohan ang cellphone at inihagis ito nang malakas sa kama. 

Nakakailang tawag na si Seungwoo. 

Siguro'y mahigit-kumulang na isang oras na rin ang nakalipas. 

Patuloy pa rin ang tawag nito. 

_Hindi kita sasagutin, bahal ka diyan._

Huminto ang pagtawag. Panandaliang nakahinga nang maluwag si Yohan. 

Ngunit isang minuto lamang at bigla namang tumunog ang doorbell sa kanyang unit. 

Lalo siyang natakot. 

Alam niyang si Seungwoo iyon. Si Seungwoo lang ang kakilala niyang nakatira sa parehas na condo. At hindi niya sinasagot ang mga tawag ni Seungwoo. 

Lumapit siya sa pinto. Nag-isip kung bubuksan ba ito. 

Huminga siya nang malalim. 

Tumunog muli ang doorbell, kaya't pinagbuksan niya na nang pinto si Seungwoo. 

"Yohan," mariing sabi ni Seungwoo, habang padabog na pumapasok sa unit. "Mag-usap tayo." 

Ito na. Ito na ang pinaka-kinakatakot ni Yohan. 

Galit si Seungwoo. 

Baka hindi nito nagustuhan ang kanyang biro na may pagka-sexual. 

Isinara ni Yohan ang pinto at sumandal dito. Ikinulong naman siyang agad ni Seungwoo sa pagitan ng kanyang mga braso. 

Nagulat si Yohan sa kilos ng kaibigan, kaya't napaatras pa siyang lalo hanggang sa halos idikit niya na ang buong likod niya sa pintuan. Lalo namang inilapit ni Seungwoo ang kanilang mga katawan. 

Magkadikit na halos sila, at naguguluhang lalo si Yohan. 

"Sorry, joke lang--" 

"Anong joke?" 

"Yung reply ko… tungkol sa kama… na binyagan natin, hahaha…" 

"Eh paano kung seryosohin ko 'yang joke mo?" 

Napalunok si Yohan. Ano raw? Anong sabi ni Seungwoo? 

"Hindi magandang biro, Yohan. Tinigasan na ko, papanagutan mo ba?"

_Putangina???_

_Ha?????_

"S-S-Seungwoo?? Ha? Hahaha? Ano??" 

"Yohan, matagal na kitang gustong tikman." 

"Tangina mo?" 

"Putangina mo rin." 

Parang sasabog na ang dibdib ni Yohan. Hindi niya maintindihan ang mga nangyayari. 

"Seungwoo? Pwedeng paki-explain?" 

"Ipapakita ko na lang." 

Mabilis na hinalikan ni Seungwoo si Yohan. Agad din namang tumugon si Yohan sa halik ni Seungwoo kaya't dali-dali ring bumilis at lumalim ang pagsasalo nila sa mga labi ng isa't-isa. Nang magtangka si Seungwoo na ipasok ang dila sa bibig ni Yohan ay hindi nag-atubiling hinayaan ni Yohan ang kanyang kaibigan. 

Habang nagsasayaw ang kanilang mga dila, naramdaman nga ni Yohan ang tigas na nabanggit ni Seungwoo. Tumatama ang parteng iyon sa harap ng kanyang pantalon, at hindi na rin mapigil ni Yohan ang tigasan. 

Nagpapasahan pa rin sila nang dila at labi at laway at kung hindi si Seungwoo ang kanyang nasa harapan ay siguradong mandidiri siya sa kung gaano kakalat at ka-baboy ang mga pangyayari. 

"Yohan, fuck…" Bulong ni Seungwoo nang panandaliang naghiwalay ang kanilang mga labi. Hindi na ito bumalik sa kanilang halik ngunit ibinaba naman ang kanyang atensyon. Hinahalik-halikan ni Seungwoo ang kanyang noo, pisngi, ilong, baba, pababa pa hanggang sa kanyang leeg at bahagyang bumagal doon. Dahan-dahang hinahalikan at dinidilaan ni Seungwoo ang gilid ng leeg ni Yohan, pababa, atsaka nag-iwan nang malaking marka sa parteng nagkokonekta sa kanyang leeg at balikat. 

Si Yohan naman ay kumakapa-kapa sa mga parte ng katawan ni Seungwoo na kanyang naaabot. Ipinasok niya ang kanyang mga kamay sa loob ng T-shirt ni Seungwoo. Hinayaan siya nitong ilibot ang kanyang mga daliri sa makisig nitong mga braso, matigas na abs, malawak at defined na back muscles. 

Nang ibaba pang lalo ni Yohan ang kanyang mga kamay upang tanggalin ang sinturon ni Seungwoo ay natawa ito. 

"Nagmamadali ka ba?" 

"Seungwoo naman eh…" 

"Marami tayong oras." Sabi lang nito at ipinagpatuloy ang pagmamarka sa balikat ni Yohan. 

"Pero bibinyagan pa natin yung kama, 'di ba..?" 

Napahinto si Seungwoo at tinitigan si Yohan. Pulang-pula ang mukha nito, at nakabuka ang mga labi in a seductive way. Hindi na siya makapaghintay pa. Gustong-gusto niya nang mawarak si Yohan. 

Madalian silang pumunta sa kwarto habang hinuhubaran ang isa't-isa. Nang itulak ni Seungwoo si Yohan pahiga sa kama, tanging underwear na lang ang natitira rito at bukas na pantalong nakababa na sa kanyang mga tuhod. Tinanggal ni Seungwoo ang pantalon nito, habang nakatitig lang si Yohan sa kaibigan. 

"S-Seungwoo… Teka…"

Wala na rin ang T-shirt ni Seungwoo, at nakababa na ang zipper sa harap ng kanyang pantalon. 

"Nabibilisan ka ba, Yohan?" 

Umiling ito. "Matagal ko nang gusto 'to…" 

"Ako rin." Sabi ni Seungwoo bago ibinaba ang natitirang saplot ni Yohan. "Matagal ko nang alam na gusto mo rin 'to, Yohan. Hinihintay lang kita na unang mag-aya."

Parang lumulutang ang isip ni Yohan sa mga naririnig. Gusto rin siya ni Seungwoo? Totoo ba talagang nangyayari ang lahat nang ito o nananaginip na siya? 

"May condom at lube ka ba?" 

Tinuro ni Yohan ang malapit na side table, kung saan naroon nakatabi ang ilang condom at lube na dati ay siya lang mag-isa ang gumagamit. 

Inabot ni Seungwoo ang maliit na cabinet at binuksan. Tumawa siya nang mahina. "Tangina, Yohan? Nasa loob din ang kulo mo, ano?" 

Lalong namula si Yohan. Naroon nga rin pala nakatago ang ilang sex toys na ginagamit niya tuwing mag-isa't iniisip si Seungwoo. 

Pero iba ngayon. Hindi niya lang iniisip si Seungwoo. Kasama niya ang totoong Seungwoo, na hinding-hindi kayang tapatan ng kahit anong sex toy na nasa koleksyon niya. 

"Seungwoo, bilis…" 

"Shit..." Bumalik rin namang agad si Seungwoo sa ibabaw ni Yohan, mabilis na ibinaba ang sariling pantalon at underwear. Mariing nakatitig si Yohan sa malaking ari ni Seungwoo, na tunay ngang matigas ang pagkakatayo. 

"K-Kasya ba 'yan..?" 

"Shh. Trust me." 

Binuksan ni Seungwoo ang kinuhang paketa ng condom gamit ang ngipin habang madiin ang pagkakatitig kay Yohan. 

"Ikaw maglagay, Yohan."

"H-Ha?" 

"Condom. Ilagay mo sakin." 

Naguguluhan man, sumunod pa rin si Yohan sa utos ni Seungwoo dahil sa lalim nang boses nito na parang tinatakot at inaakit siya nang sabay. Bumangon siyang papa-upo, kinuha ang condom mula sa kamay ni Seungwoo at dahan-dahang isinuot ito sa ari ng kaibigan. 

Nang-aasar si Yohan na binagalang lubos ang pagsuot nito, na may kasamang paghipo't paghaplos sa pagkalalaki ni Seungwoo. Hindi mapigil ni Seungwoo ang paggalaw ng kanyang baywang. 

"Kaunting tiis, Seungwoo." Bulong ni Yohan. "Mamaya, puwedeng-puwede ka gumalaw na kahit paano mo gustuhin." 

Ngunit hindi na kayang magtiis pa ni Seungwoo. 

Itinulak niyang pabalik sa pagkakahiga si Yohan at tinapos na ang ginagawa nito. Hinablot niya ang bote ng lube, at dali-daling nagbuhos ng laman nito sa kanyang kanang kamay. 

Kinakabahan muli si Yohan. 

Marami siyang karanasan _mag-isa_. 

Ibang usapan na ngayong kasama niya ang lalaking tanging pinagnanasaan niya, mula noon pa.

Nabigla na lamang si Yohan nang maramdaman ang mga daliri ni Seungwoo na pinaglalaruan ang kanyang butas. Malamig ang mga daliri nito dahil sa lube. Napapikit si Yohan nang maramdaman ang mabagal na pagpasok ng isang daliri sa loob niya. 

Ang isang daliri ay naging dalawa, nilalaru-laro ang kanyang kalooban. 

Nang marinig ang mahinang ungol ni Yohan, bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Seungwoo na hindi niya alam na may ibibilis pa pala. 

Gusto niyang wasakin si Yohan. 

Gusto niyang makitang umiiyak ito, marinig ang ungol nito na walang pagpipigil, maramdamang iisa ang kanilang damdamin sa pamamagitan nang pagiging konektado physically.

Handa na siguro si Yohan. 

"Puwede na ba akong pumasok, Yohan?" 

Tumango lang si Yohan. Itinaas ni Seungwoo papunta sa mukha nito ang isa sa kanyang mga kamay. Hinaplos ang kanyang pisngi, mga labi, mga mata. 

"Tignan mo naman ako, please."

Agad rin ang pagsunod ni Yohan sa nakatatandang kaibigan. May maliit na ngiti ito sa kanyang mga labi, ang mga mata'y punong-puno ng admirasyon para sa taong kaharap niya. 

Admirasyon para kay Yohan.

Pagnanasa. 

Ipinulupot ni Yohan ang kanyang mga braso sa leeg ni Seungwoo upang mapalapit ito sa kanya. Hinatak niya ito at nagsimula nang isang mabagal na halikan, na siya ring ibinalik ni Seungwoo. 

Habang naghahalikan ay bumaba ang mga kamay ni Seungwoo patungo sa matambok na puwitan ni Yohan, kumapa-kapa at pumisil-pisil.

Ang kanina'y mga malalamig na daliri na pumasok kay Yohan ay napalitan nang isang mas malaki, mas fulfilling na bagay. 

Dahan-dahan at maingat ang unang pagpasok ni Seungwoo, maging ang mga unang paggalaw niya sa loob nito.

Hindi alam ni Yohan kung ano ang dapat niyang asahan, pero ang unkomportableng una niyang naramdaman sa pagpasok ni Seungwoo ay agad din napalitan ng kasiyahan sa bawat pagbilis ng galaw ni Seungwoo. 

_Tangina, ang sarap…_

"Masarap ba, _ha_?" 

Hindi alam ni Yohan kung aksidente niya bang nasasabi ang nasa isip, pero wala na siyang pake. 

Wala na siyang pakialam sa kahit ano, hangga't patuloy ang pagbayo sa kanya ni Seungwoo at pabilis nang pabilis ang pagpasok-paglabas ng ari nito sa kanya. 

Palakas rin nang palakas ang mga ungol ni Yohan. 

At sa tuwing naririnig ito ni Seungwoo, lalo ring bumibilis ang kanyang pagkilos. 

"S-Seungwoo… _Hng_ … "

Masikip si Yohan, at kahit gaano karaming beses nang naglabas-pasok ang ari ni Seungwoo ay masikip at masarap pa rin ito. 

Nababaliw na yata siya. 

"Y-Yohan…"

" _Nnn_ …" 

Kaunti pa, kaunti pa't malapit na siya. Malapit na siyang labasan, kaya't binilisan niya pang lalo ang paggalaw. 

Malakas ang tunog ng bawat pagtama ng baywang ni Seungwoo sa puwitan ni Yohan. Kasabay nito ay ang kanilang mga ungol, mataas at maiikling hininga mula kay Yohan at kontroladong ungol galing kay Seungwoo. 

"M-Malapit na ko, Yohan…" 

Wala pang isang minuto at nilabasan na nga si Seungwoo. 

Ramdam na ramdam ito ni Yohan sa kanyang loob, kung paanong lumaking-lalo pa si Seungwoo at ang pagtama ng lumalabas na likido sa condom na tanging pumapagitan sa kanilang dalawa. 

Mabilis niyang ibinaba ang kamay patungo sa sariling ari, at hinaplos ito nang mabilis, hinahabol ang pahinga ni Seungwoo. 

Nang umayos at bumagal ang paghinga ni Seungwoo, tinulungan niya na rin si Yohan at hinawakan ang kamay nito, kasabay ang paghaplos sa kanyang ari. 

Hindi pa nakakalabas si Seungwoo mula kay Yohan nang umabot na rin sa tuktok ng kaligayahan si Yohan, malakas at walang-hiyang umungol nang umungol hanggang sa mapagod. 

Nang matapos ito at bumagal na rin ang paghinga ni Yohan, lumabas na rin Seungwoo mula sa loob ng kaibigan at tinanggal ang punong condom, itinali ang dulo at isinantabi sa ilalim ng kama. 

"Seungwoo… _Hah_ …" 

Humiga si Seungwoo sa tabi ni Yohan at niyakap ito nang mahigpit.

"Salamat, Yohan." Bulong niya rito. Mukhang malapit nang makatulog si Yohan, dahil nakapikit na ito at kumportable na ang pagkakahiga, nakasandal sa malapad na dibdib ni Seungwoo. 

"Natikman din kita, haha," biro ni Seungwoo. 

"Hnn… Seungwoo naman eh…" mahina ang sagot ni Yohan. "Matagal ko nang nasa panaginip 'to… Fuck…"

"Kumusta naman? Mas masarap ba 'yung totoong Seungwoo?"

Natawa si Yohan, umayos sa pagkakahiga upang nakaharap siya kay Seungwoo. Idiniin nito ang kanyang ulo sa pagitan ng dibdib ni Seungwoo at yumakap. Ibinalik din ni Seungwoo ito sa pamamagitan ng pagpulupot ng kanyang mga braso sa baywang ni Yohan, habang tinutulak ito papalapit pang lalo sa kanya. 

"May gusto ako sayo, Seungwoo." 

"Alam ko, Yohan." Sagot ni Seungwoo. "Salamat."

"Mauulit ba 'to?"

"Ikaw bahala." Sagot ni Seungwoo, habang ipinipikit ang kanyang mga mata. "'Yung kama ko sa unit, hindi mo pa nabibinyagan." 

**Author's Note:**

> Promoting my twitter here, i have an ongoing seunghan socmed au there! @alaalarawan


End file.
